


Приказ 66

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клоны устраивают заговор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приказ 66

Коди не помнил, когда это началось. Кому первому пришла в голову мысль, что они рабы, а рабы имеют право бунтовать. Кто первым произнес слова "Мандалорские войны".  
Джедаи были смертны, и чтобы убить их, не нужно было становиться ситхом или жестянкой на службе у Дуку. Мандалорцы били джедаев испокон веков, а какой бы ни считали Великую Армию Республики обыватели, мандалорского в ней было немало.

Коди не помнил, когда по армии начали гулять слухи, и когда слухи превратились в знание, и когда знание вылилось в заговор. Это просто случилось. Третий год войны Великая Армия Республики встретила с осознанием, что дальше так продолжаться не может.

Теперь же, когда все было уже решено, сотни раз обговорено, и дата назначена, им оставалось лишь чесать языки в ожидании.  
И Рекс, этот хаттов Рекс, как всегда шел поперек общего решения. Иногда Коди его ненавидел.

— Думаешь, Блай пройдет против Секуры? — продолжал Рекс разговор, начатый не сегодня и не вчера.  
— Блаю давно пора затащить ее в койку и успокоиться. У него гормоны играют, — сказал Коди недовольно.  
Рекс пожал плечами. Коди знал, о чем тот думает. Они все были одного возраста. Гормональный пик переживал сейчас не только Блай.  
— Говорят, кто-то из коммандос Скираты трахнул своего генерала. Если можно им, почему Блаю нельзя? Джедайки бывают очень симпатичные, а генерал Секура... ну... перед ней трудно устоять.  
— Не говори мне про этих скиратовских сосунков. Он всегда подтирает им зад и прикрывает, а такие, как мы, должны позаботиться о себе сами. Блаю придется это понять.  
— Если б твоим генералом была Секура, ты бы так не говорил.  
— Да, — согласился Коди, — может быть. Но у меня в генералах не синяя тви'лечка с обалденной фигурой, а Оби-Ван Кеноби. И твой Скайуокер недалеко от него ушел. Хотя малышка у него ничего, наглая только сверх меры.  
— Об этом я и хотел поговорить.  
— О малышке Тано?  
— О Скайуокере.  
— И?  
— Мои парни не пойдут против него.  
— Ты не пойдешь против него, ты это хотел сказать?  
— Да. Но и они тоже. Послушай. Скайуокер не такой, как другие джедаи.  
— Они все не такие! — сказал Коди яростно. — Каждый из них сам по себе не так уж и плох. Но все вместе они наши враги. Мы — рабы, они — рабовладельцы.  
— Слушай, нет ничего, что он ненавидел бы больше, чем рабство. Если мы поднимемся, он будет на нашей стороне, я клянусь тебе.

 

"Мои парни против него не пойдут..."  
Это и впрямь было проблемой. Большой проблемой.  
Скайуокера Коди знал, и, что важнее, Коди знал — про него. Кое-что говорил Кеноби — слово там, слово здесь. Кое-что говорили другие джедаи. Коди умел слушать.  
О том чтобы использовать Скайуокера в своих целях, Коди думал давно. Этот чокнутый джедай, который был джедаем только по званию, мог бы легко развалить Орден изнутри. Если бы захотел. Но он не хотел.  
Что бы там Рекс ни болтал о том, как Скайуокер ненавидит рабство, тот даже не подумал возражать против армии рабов. Скайуокер был такой же, как все джедаи, но придурки из 501-го не желали этого замечать.

 

ЭРК Мэйз, адъютант генерала Арлингтона Зея и по совместительству один из тех, кто стоял во главе заговора и кому Коди порой изливал свое недовольство Рексом, выслушав его в этот раз, сказал:  
— Я думаю, нужно идти другим путем. Мы можем сымитировать приказ 66. У большинства сработает программа, и неважно будет, что они чувствуют к своим генералам.  
— Сымитировать?  
— Да, из центра командования. Командующий спецвойсками генерал Зей туда вхож, как ты понимаешь.  
Не верилось, что все могло быть так просто.  
— Ты сможешь взломать систему? — спросил Коди.  
— Нет. Но я знаю того, кто может.  
— Только не говори мне, что про того чокнутого Нуля.  
— Мереель нам поможет. Он согласен.  
— Ты давно с ним говорил? Я слышал, теперь вся их компания — лучшие друзья джедаев. Скирата нянчится с какой-то девчонкой-джедайкой, вроде бы кто-то из его парней ее трахает. Они теперь против джедаев не пойдут.  
— Я поговорю с ним.  
— Попробуй. Но не думаю, что он согласится. Их не колышет, что с нами будет, они-то в любой момент могут свалить. Они-то свободны. А свободный раба не поймет.  
— Он нам поможет. Неважно, что там думает Скирата, Мереель нам поможет.  
— Свяжись с ним, потом решим, что делать.  
— Это лучше, чем восстание. На приказ, отданный по армии, отреагируют все. И не будут сомневаться.  
— Мне не очень нравится мысль о том, чтобы превратиться в безмозглого болвана даже ради благой цели, — сказал Коди. — Но я это переживу.   
А Рекс... Рекс пусть утрется своей глупой верностью.

День был назначен, все обговорено.  
За три дня до назначенного срока джедаи пришли убивать Великого канцлера Республики


End file.
